


The Meeting

by Skybirdday



Series: Ducky/Reader oneshots [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: How you and Ducky met





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to find a place for Ducky and the reader to meet so I decided  
> to place their first meeting during the Vietnam War as they treat the  
> troops there. Hope you enjoy! Also the young Ducky is played by Adam Campbell   
> or you could imagine a younger David McCallum!

The Meeting

By Skybirdday

(Ducky/Reader)

Summary: How you and Ducky met

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Dr. Donald Mallard

 

 

A once in a lifetime adventure, your mentor, Dr. Stan Eggers, had said about your journey to   
Vietnam to help the soldiers. He said that you would be working with a team of the best doctors   
and nurses in the world. You knew nothing of Vietnam except what you read in newspapers and on   
the television and it was bad with the war there. But maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

The doctor that you were to meet was a Doctor Donald Mallard. You had even imagined how he would  
look - An older short man with grey hair dressed in a suit or lab coat with glasses perched at  
the end of nose like the old country doctors from your hometown. A piece of home in a foreign  
land.

You arrive at a little hut where you are to meet Dr. Mallard. You look around but don't see anyone  
until you hear a voice say "Hello, are you Nurse L/N?"

You turn to face the speaker. The first thing that you notice is that the person has the   
brightest blue eyes that you have ever seen. He also looked young, not more than his lat twenties.  
Could he be Dr. Mallard's assistant?

You simply nod and say with a smile, "Yes, I'm Nurse L/N and you are?"

The man smiles back, holds out his hand, and said "I am Doctor Donald Mallard. It is a pleasure to meet  
you."

You stare and said "But you can't be! You look too young!"

Dr. Mallard grins then. "A lot of people think that. However you can call me 'Donnie' if you like."

You turned away then, quietly cursing yourself before you felt a hand on your shoulder. You look up  
to see the concerned gaze of Dr. Mallard. You said "Dr. Mallard, do you always ask your nurses out like this?"

Dr. Mallard laughed then and shook his head. "No, Nurse. I don't. You are the first. I loved someone and  
she married my best friend."

"Why didn't you fight for her then?"

"I sort of did. I punched out his two front teeth. But did I reveal my feelings, no. I didn't. What could I  
give her? I have very little money, not enough for a decent life. Let me ask you. What would you want?   
Money enough to live on or love?"

You smile. "Can't you have both? If you and the one that you love work together and save enough, and you   
love and trust one another, will that not be enough?"

Dr. Mallard nods. "Perhaps. Now, would you like to see where you'll be working?"

You nod as Dr. Mallard takes your hand in his and said "Come with me," as together you turn and walk towards the  
sunrise.

END


End file.
